


Frederick is MINE!!!!

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Clueless Frederick, Creepy Hannibal, Dark Hannibal, Dark Will, Deadly Love Triangle, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Psychological Horror, Stalking, creepy will, stupid jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frederick Chiliton is called upon by Jack to help regain Lecter's trust with the FBI,now knowing that his boyfriend has issues and has kept secrets from him. He unknowingly gets tangled in a web of lies and secrets that could harm anyone. Struggling to bear with the horrors that he finds about his lover: Will Graham, he takes the case parting with Will. Little does he know that he has caught the eyes of the devil himself in process...and that Will isn't going to let  him go that easily... <br/>(Told in Frederick Chiliton's point of view!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this for a while so here goes!  
> Please feedback is always accepted!

Chapter one: The case and denial  
_______________________________________   
"I'm not asking you to be his friend Dr.Chiliton. I just need his help on a case and since Mr.Graham-" I slammed my fist on the desk cutting off Jack Crawford my boss,standing up so quickly that my chair hit the floor. He seemed unfazed by my outburst but I saw the hurt and worry in his eyes as he scanned me. "Don't you even mention Will..." I hissed eyes burning with anger as he sighed. "Look Frederick...I would say that 'i think you should leave your personal life away from your profession' but" he said in a gentle voice as if I was gonna fall down in pieces. "I'm not asking you to do this I would've given this case to a another person but I think you would be able to break Lecter..." He explained as I leaned on my cane listening. 

"Oh and how I'm I gonna do that?" I snapped as he shook his head then slipped a file in front of me. "I think you better read this then you'll understand." He stated as I snatched it and stared at it quickly noticed the name on the file was my boyfriend's: Will Graham. Confused I looked at Crawford for an explanation. "Why do you have a file on my boyfriend Jack?" I asked as Jack sighed before answering. "Because I believe he's going to snap..."he said quietly. "Snap?" I asked as he nodded laying back in his chair. "Yes are you aware that Will has been seeing a therapist?" He asked me as I shook my head. 

I stood staring at him before reading the file. /this male has been know to have the ability to empathize with serial killers....and see how the crime was committed,who was the victim, and who was the killer....?/ I read before looking up at Jack and snorted. "So your "little guard dogs" found this out by running tests on him?" I asked Jack with interest. "No those are his exact words Dr." Jack answered as my eyes widen for a fraction yet went back to normal quickly. "Now his therapist Dr. Hannibal Lecter is aware of this "so called" gift and can make Will remain in that state of mind for a period of time." I nodded as he talked. "Yet I fear that this could also have a negative effect on Will." He admitted looking down at his desk as he waited for me to answer. "I see so why me...?" I finally asked as he looked up. "Because you can get close to Lecter without even knowing." He answered me honestly. I stared at him shocked by his answers but also shocked that Will would keep this from me his boyfriend,his lover,his friend...

"Frederick?" I heard Jack's voice call out to me but it sounded so far away as I tried to processed this. I didn't even realize that I was crumbling the file because I had a death grip on it. "Frederick are you ok?" Asked Jack standing up as I lost the feeling in my legs, making me look like I was going to fall any minute. "Why would he not-this isn't real-it can't be!" I whispered as my legs finally gave out and then blackness took me in eagerly as the last thing I thought of was Will... Will....Will...Will.

\-----------  
Well that's chapter one what do you think?  
please don't be afraid to comment!   
Feedback always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: my boyfriend's strange behavior...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a hospital bed and asking his boyfriend questions... Chiliton sees for a moment a different side of Will and it scares him to the core...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could sleep so here it its ch 2 thank you whoever is reading this please feedback is always welcome

Chapter 2: my boyfriend's strange behavior...  
____________________________________

Beep.Beep.Beep. 'What is that annoying beeping noise?' I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes. "He's waking up!" I heard a female say. "Thank god-"I heard a another voice start yet it stopped. I tensed up as I listened to the silence waiting,hoping that someone might speak. "Should we alert Mr.Graham Doctor?" I asked the female ask the voice,I didn't realize I was holding my breath till the voice answered her. "Yes but let's be careful remember what occurred last time he was here..." I heard footsteps walking away from me I took a deep breath and relaxed. "God where am I?" I whispered to myself as I finally opened my eyes slowly. 

It was bright wherever was at,lots of machines,and- I froze as i realized where I was at:The Hospital! The machines started to go crazy as I began to panic. "What-why?" I muttered as I unknowingly started to pull and tug at the tubes and things connected to me. "Doctor he's awake and he's-" I heard the female say before I heard a Thump. "What the-?"I started to say as I turned yet froze as I saw someone that made me lose my voice: Will.

My mind couldn't find the words to speak as I stared at him in awe. He still looked the same in the eight months I haven't seen him. Tan skin,facial hair,wild yet classy hairstyle,dark framed glasses and oh...his eyes that were like melted chocolate colored. I found myself blushing as I turned away from desperately trying to hide it. He chuckled it sounded like music to my ears as he stepped up to my bed. "Frederick..." I jumped as I felt his hot breath close to the back of my neck. I felt his arms go around me holding me close as he kissed my hair. "Oh god Frederick I thought...I thought"he sobbed holding me close as I looked up. "Hey hey I'm fine look I'm fine." I coaxed him then chuckled. "I just was talking to Jack about taking a case and-" Will froze and he pulled away from me holding in a tight grip as his eyes darken."what case? Why did Jack-"he started to say as I stared up in confusion and tilted my head up at me. "What case Frederick?!" He demanded his eyes were cold as he stared down at me.

"Will what's wrong?" I asked as he stared at me like a lion watching his prey I tried to pull away but his grip painfully tighten around me I winced. "Will ouch!" I yelled as he dug his nail into my skin every time I tried to pull away. He didn't seem to hear me as he waited for my answer staring at me intensely. Finally the nurses walked in and pulled me away from him which made Will try to latch on to me. His hand caught the back of my neck and then painfully clawed me as they pulled me away from him. I screamed in pure pain as the doctor ran in and stood in front of me and Will,who didn't seem to notice him as he looked at me. "Frederick I-I'm sorry I.."he pleaded stepping forward yet the doctor blocked him as I held the nurse in fear.

"Leave. Now." Ordered the doctor to Will who snarled at him yet looked at me then the nurse who was holding me. with hurt and something else in his eyes:Possesiveness. "Don't YOU touch him!" He hissed at her as the doctor took out something sliver I recognized it as a needle as Will saw it too which didn't have any effect on him as he sighed and walked out. "See you later Fred I love you" He muttered as he slammed the door with so much force it broke the glass.

I stared at the door with a pang of fear and sadness as Will's word echoed in my head.  
"See you later Fred l love you..." I knew what I had to do I need to take the Jack's case.

\----------------  
Well that's ch 2 stay tuned!


	3. Ch 3: Taking the Case and leaving for Baltimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Will's reaction, Chiliton is determined to see what other things his boyfriend never told him specifically with his therapist Dr. Hannibal Lecter....so he takes the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback!  
> And here's a new chapter.... It's rather long though!  
> Writers Block is to thank!

Ch 3: Taking the Case and leaving for Baltimore  
\-------------------------------------------------

Three days later... After the whole Will "incident"  
____________________  
After what happened at the hospital the doctor and nurses were worried about me or more specifically for my safety. But I ushered them that I'll be fine,that I could take care of myself and not to worry. Finally they agreed to release me from the hospital since I was looking better and stronger than when I was in. They sent someone for a change of clothes as it would be very strange seeing a grown man walking into the FBI station wearing a hospital grown.

"Here ya go sweetie,a new pair of fresh clothes!" Called out the nurse which I learned was named   
Clarice Starling. She was there to protect me ever since Will...And became one of my best friends while I was in the hospital. Also she was always there to cheer me up or tease me playfully. She had lightly tan skin,short brown hair and the most beautiful cat eye emerald eyes I've ever seen she held herself as a strong and independent woman who wasn't afraid of anything.

I smiled slightly red at her calling me "sweetie" as I took the clothes for her. She laughed at my expression then walked out giving me some privacy to dress. I was relieved at the privacy yet part of me wished that she would stay-I shook my head at the thought. "No no I've got...I've got" a sudden waved of fear and shame flooded me as I remembered Will. His words played over and over in my head branded into my memory "See you Fred I love you" before he left....

I shook my head as the image of his cold blue eyes glaring at me and Clarice as she held me protectively. I closed my eyes and gripping the rail of my bed tightly as the memory came back. "No no come on Frederick!" I hissed at myself as I felt fear starting consume me. I sighed in defeat as I put on the black t-shirt that Clarice handed me as well as the dark blue jeans. 

I smiled as I looked at me reflection in the restroom mirror: I was still the same height,my hair could use a trim as it was longer than I was custom to, my skin was slightly lighter as I haven't been outside for a while,as I noticed that I've lost some weight on my stomach area,and my shoulders weren't all that but they are mine so. I smiled as I felt like my old self again, then walking out into my room looking for some shoes that Clarice brought me. When I finally found them,I stared to them in confusion as they were combat boots yet I tried them on. I was even more surprised that they fitted me that I didn't notice the presence of Jack Crawford. 

Until he cleared his throat making me whip around to see him with a slight smile dressed up in "Agent Mode" as I secretly call him. He stood tall and seemed to be holding a briefcase in one hand. I sighed sitting on my bed as I waited for him to start. He didn't seemed to get the message so I talked first. "So you finally decided to show up huh?" I asked mockingly as his face turned to an angered expression. "This is not a funny situation Dr.Chiliton." He stated angrily. "or do you need to be reminded of the almost hostile situation with-" I cut him off knowing where he was going. "You think maybe that's why I'm trying to be?!" I lashed out with anger and eyes starting to water yet I refused for Jack to see me cry. He stared at me like I slapped him as I glared at him.

'It's bad enough that he's seeing me get angry the last thing I need is his pity!' I thought as I sighed then ran my hand though my hair. "I-I...I'm.." I started to apologize but he held up his hand and nodded understandingly. "I know it's just after he visited you he..." Jack started as I looked up going stiff as I waited for him to continue. "He?" I breathed thinking of horrible and horrific things that Will did or could've done.  
My face must've shown that because his placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. "Hey Frederick you there?" He asked as I nodded slowly. "Will's safe he didn't do anything, you hear he didn't do anything." He said as I sighed in relief and watched as he sat down.

"But,he did went to see Lecter..." He finished as I gripped the rail harder at the name of Will's   
Therapist. "Dr. Hannibal?" I asked unsure about the name. Jack nodded as he handed my the briefcase. "Yes Frederick, that's his name..." I stared at the briefcase before grabbing it as Jack watched me carefully. "So what is it this time Jack?" I asked opening it and staring at him. "Another file on Will?" He shook his head as I looked down in question at the contents of the briefcase:pictures and more files.

I slowly pick a picture and examine it in horror as Jack sighed. "That's just the tip of the iceberg Frederick." I looked at him before back at the picture. It showed a young male in his late 20's early 30's of what's left of him as his half of his face was showing,and his skeleton was bent and twisted at unusual angles it remained me of a cat lunging. "Who is he?" I asked placing the picture down and picking up a another. "His name was John Holmes a medical doctor that just came be from the war..." Jack informed me as I nodded looking though the files. "And the killer is?" I asked Jack interested.

"The Chesapeake Ripper."he stated laying back as I looked up at Jack studying him. "Heard of him?" He asked me waiting for me to respond, ask stared at him biting my lip before answering. "Yes I have Will-"I started yet stop as I remembered. "Yes I have." I quickly answered him turning back to the files. He nodded Ashe handed me a passport and an iD I realized that it had my name and picture on it as he spoke. "Dr. Lecter is rumored to have an office in Baltimore Dr. And I think you accepted the case so pack your things your gonna go to Baltimore." He said as I grabbed the briefcase,passport and ID and nodded as he smiled at me.

I smiled back as Knowing that I made a promise not only to Jack but to me. That I was going to figure out what else Will doesn't want me to know and why he's been seeing this Dr.Lecter if it was that last thing I did...

Little did I know that I sealed my own fate by accepting this case...  
________________________________________________  
Well that's chapter 3 hope you've enjoyed! Please continue to give me feedback and stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Flying 1st,Promises,and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After packing his things and heading out for Baltimore Chiliton heads for Baltimore but just when he checks in. Thats whenh things start to get interesting when one of the workers takes a liking towards the doctor! Not only that Chiliton's boyfriend now jealous and crazed finds out that he's out of the state taking it upon himself to figure where is his "little Frederick" is going....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter is confusing lack of sleep can make it go any direction!
> 
> Again Thanks to whose ever reading this!!!!
> 
> Feedback

Chapter 4:Flying 1st,Promises,and Threats 

I arrived at the airport at 8:00 AM carrying with me my carry-on baggage with all of the files and some of my clothing,since the other half of it was at Will’s house. I was eternally grateful for Crawford’s help with this case as well for the extra 30,000 in my bank account that he gave me for this high profile case. But I often found myself wondering ‘If Jack never pointed the fact that Will had some sort of Issue… would Will have kept it from me?’ I thought.

Before I could find a reason that he would, the male front desk clerk snapped me back into reality with his silky smooth French accent. “Monsieur votre billet s'il vous plaît?” Spoke the young male leaning over the counter as his dark brown hair covered one of his crimson eyes as he grinned flashing his whites at me. I was taken back by the youth and beauty of this male yet his dark abnormal eyes color shone with amusement….I shivered uncomfortably as he scanned me like a lion taking an interest in a meal. Before I handed him my ticket slightly shaking which only made his smile grow even more.

He looked about seventeen-ish,also could be a french model if he wanted too,with his lightly tan skin,dark brown hair which he used to cover one eye, abnormal crimson colored eyes, and wearing a light green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows. I notice as he handed me back the ticket back to me it had some sort of handwriting as well as a phone number?! My mouth gaped open as I looked up at him with wide eyes. He signaled me to move in closer like an idiot I obeyed “adieu mr Frederick,pouvons-nous rencontrer à nouveau…..” He whispered in my ear before winking and calling the next person in line. I was still in shock but left quickly trying to avoid the young man’s gaze. 

I finally boarded the last plane after three hours,I handed the flight attendant she looked at it ignoring the elegant writing as she handed it back to me. “Seat 7A mister!” She chirped as i nodded band started to walk to my seat. I heard her yell my name “uh sir!” at me making me turn and stare at her “you’re in first class darling..” She giggled is i looked down in confusion at my ticket thinking. ‘But jack didn’t say-” i stopped as i read it to myself in disbelief: it was that man’s handwriting! “mr frederick j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas,i vous déplacé à la première classe sincèrement vôtre-G.U” Ia stared at yet nodded for her to lead the lead.

 

 

She lead me to the front of the plane and I immediately had a sense that i was being treated like a V.I.P aboard this plane. I quickly made a note to myself saying that I should thank Mr. G.U: the Front desk boy later on as i found my seat and opened my briefcase. 

Meanwhile  
Rain fell hard as a black Mercedes sped along the highway it’s driver: a very unstable,very angry Will Graham as he heard that his boyfriend was not only out of the state but got hit on! He slammed the breaks making the car skid out of control and come to a screeching halt. As the thought of Anyone flirting with him passed the teacher’s mind,his grip tighten on the wheel and slammed on the gas petal. Will had a plan,a very good plan find his ex boss and get the whereabouts of his little Frederick…. One way or another….One way or a another,  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sorry i got little carried away with the french so here it is!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sir your ticket please  
goodbye Frederick,can we meet again....  
i hope you don't mind,but i put you in first class,  
sincerely yours  
________________________________________________-

 

Well thats all for chapter 4 stay tuned for Chapter 5!!!!

As Always Feedback Welcome!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Jack O' where O'where has my lil' Frederick gone....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally figures out where his ex-boss is living and pays a little "visit" that Jack will never forget. While asking the million dollar questions what does he know about Lecter and where is His Frederick.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5!!!

Chapter 5: Jack O' where O'where has my lil' Frederick gone....?  
\----------------------------

It's been 3 weeks since FBI profiler Will Garham has seen his beloved boyfriend Dr. Frederick Chiliton. Three long agonizing weeks! 'You don't reply to my texts,my calls,or my emails!' Will thought to himself as he searched his phone. "For what? Frederick....a stupid fucking case that Jack-" he started to say realization hit him like a wave as he thought about it. 'It all made sense... Before Crawford you didn't know,didn't suspect or questioned me...' He grinned as he remembered the old days...

Flashback  
____________  
//It was a snowy day in December as he and Frederick were driving out to see the lights. Then he got a call from his therapist that threw him over the edge. He snapped at Frederick and grabbed his hand in a bruising grip because touched his hair! After a while he controlled his emotions and let go of Frederick's hand, he remembers the sting of shame he felt as Frederick flinched at his touch ever since then his been more careful with Hannibal...//

The flashback quickly turned sour as Will remembered the hospital! And saw that stupid nurse holding Frederick. SHIELDING him from Will...!!!!.'one at a time,Graham one at a time...' He thought as he got his keys and headed out towards Crawford's home.

It was a cold July night as Jack and his wife were having dinner when Will's car parked in front. He could see Jack and his wife talking in the dinning room, a sudden pang of jealousy struck Will as he watched them. He imagined that it was him and Frederick talking,laughing and eating. That everything was alright,that he still knew that Frederick loved him,and wasn't afraid of him.... 

He waited till Jack was alone to strike,getting off his car and slowly walking to the front door. Will hesitated,then the face of his lover's terrified looked flashed in his head replacing the hesitation with anger. Angrily he hit the door bell once and waited for Jack to answer him patiently. Jack did and he froze when he saw the familiar shape of Will standing there as a lightning flashed across the sky. They stood there silent staring at each other for a moment till Will broke the silence. "I'm alive....Jack." Said Will with no humor and a small plastered smile on his face. Jack nodded slightly smiling back at the male before replying "yes I can see that."   
Which earned a bark out of The Doctor as Jack eyed him carefully. 

"Let's get to the point...."whispered Will as he gripped Crawford causing Jack to tense up against the Doctor's grip. Will saw this and sighed as he pulled out a single blade that shimmered the moonlight. Jack eyed the blade with slight fear yet his face went emotionless as he stared at Will. "What point Will?" He asked him carefully looking for a weapon to use just in case this got out of hand. "I was gonna talk to you like a "civilized man" Jack..." Will started quietly as he admired the blade and then looked at the male with a frown. "And I am faster than you so stop looking for a weapon." Will added making Jack scoff. 

"This got anything to do with a certain doctor, does it?" Jack answered coolly watching Will freeze in satisfaction. Will stayed silent as he loosed his grip on Crawford,Crawford saw this and punched will causing to cry out in surprise. the blade to fly out of Will's grip. Jack grabbed it and faced will holding it tightly as Will looked unfazed at the blade. "Yes...." At last answered Will eyes went dark causing Crawford to tighten his grip on the blade ready. "I thought so.." Crawford replied as Will watched. "What did you show him...Jack?" Asked Will with a hint of anger and curiously. "The killings...." Answered Crawford automatically. 

Will began to smile,a smile that made Crawford worry about his safety as Will grinned at him. "Jack...Jack....Jack..."he said taking off his glasses and looking up eyes completely dark before striking. "You've caused him to question me to Fear me...." Will hissed and hit Jack in the face. Catching before he fell, gripping him close and hitting,and hitting,and hitting him over and over not caring if his wife was close. "WHERE IS FREDERICK?!!!" He screamed in pure anger at the bloody male who was coughing out blood. Jack roared and lunged at Will- 

"I will never tell you Graham even Over my dead body..."

______________________________  
Well that's chapter 5 sorry I left at a cliffhanger but please stay tuned for chapter 6!!!  
Feedback is welcome!!!!


End file.
